The field of the invention concerns compositions in the form of stable oil-in-water (O/W) emulsions especially having very good cutaneous tolerance.
Preferably, the compositions according to the invention are natural.
According to the invention, the term “natural compositions” means compositions predominantly or even exclusively comprising ingredients of natural origin, as opposed to ingredients of petrochemical or synthetic origin.
The invention relates especially to a composition in the form of an oil-in-water (O/W) emulsion containing, in a physiologically acceptable medium, at least one inulin modified with hydrophobic chains and at least one polysaccharide of plant origin.
Inulin modified with hydrophobic chains is used in the composition of the invention especially as an emulsifier.
The polysaccharide of plant origin is used in the composition of the invention especially as an emulsion thickener and stabilizer.
In recent years, the cosmetic market has been marked by a very strong demand for formulations containing ingredients of natural origin. Consumers desire formulations free of chemical substances, to which they prefer ingredients of natural origin, renowned for their better tolerance and affinity with the skin.
Specifically, it is known that emulsifying surfactants and synthetic polymers (e.g.: acrylic polymers), emulsion stabilizers and texturizers, although being very effective, are liable to have an irritant potential, in particular in the case of people with sensitive or reactive skin.
There is thus still a need for compositions in the form of an oil-in-water (O/W) emulsion that are stable, even in the absence of emulsifiers and/or stabilizers/texturizers of synthetic origin.